midorinohibifandomcom-20200214-history
Day 12: Goodbye, Midori (Part 2)
Day 12: Goodbye, Midori is a two-part chapter followed up by the previous chapter: Day 11: Goodbye, Midori (Part 1) , and is the second chapter in the second volume of the Midori Days manga. Plot Seiji, having awoken to no Midori and just a scarf, immediately begins telling himself that this is a good thing. He smiles brightly saying this is good for both himself and for Midori, being that she's in her own body and he has his hand back. With his hand in working order again, he sets out and gets into a fight. His gangster friends note how great it is he's back, and Osamu is excited that Seiji is back in business. Seiji seems happy as well, and the group heads out to eat Korean barbecue. As he heads home, he stops to talk to Midori, only to remember she's gone. He notes he needs to break this habit, or people will just think he's crazy. Deciding to stop near her house and just make sure she is in her body, he contemplates whether he should check on her or not. He finally does stop to take a check, and Mrs. Kasugano happily exclaims that Midori has woken up thanks to a professional from overseas. She tells Seiji that Midori is far too sick to visit, but Seiji happily scoffs off the worry and tells her it's no big deal, all that matters is Midori is okay. As Seiji leaves, he catches Kota running up to Mrs. Kasugano, excited over Midori waking up. She invites him inside, and the two head in. Seiji feels dejected, but then remembers he's not family nor a friend of the family, so its no surprise that he wouldn't be allowed in. Seiji notes to himself, as if trying to convince his own feelings, that this is how everything is supposed to be, and that Midori will be happy this way. As he walks away, he doesn't notice Midori staring at him from her window, a blank expression on her face. Seiji sits down on a bench, bored and confused. He notes that Midori was the only fun part about going home, so instead he decides to take a break and have a drink on a park bench. While there, he notices two young girls asking a woman working at a soft-serve ice-cream cart if they can have chocolate-banana soft-serve. This reminds Seiji of when he and Midori sat down on the nearby bench and ate ice-cream, to which she was just happy to eat it with Seiji. This causes a series of memories to flood Seiji's mind, reminding him of various things they did together and all the things she said. Mixed with anger and sadness, he grits his teeth, and remembers the last thing she asked. She asked if Seiji could say he loved her. He feels somewhat wracked with guilt over not saying it, but decides this is the best time to finally do so. He can say it now. He lookes at his right hand and prepares to say it. "Midori, I lo-" "Really?" Seiji looks around incredibly confused, and then notices Midori on his arm once again. He exclaims, in confusion, that she's back here and not in her body, however Midori is confused and states she was just taking a nap, she's completely confused as to why he would thing that she was gone. Seiji smiles happily, but quickly returns to his typical attitude, saying she got him all excited over nothing, that he thought he got his right hand back. She apologizes for making him think that, but she was awoken by a dream where Seiji said he could finally tell her how he feels. She asks him what that was, and his face bursts into a bright red. Seiji yells at her that he had nothing to say. She tries to tell him he doesn't need to be embarrassed, but he simply shouts, angrily, that he isn't embarrassed. Trivia *In one of the panels on page 28, the signs are all written in Japanese save for one that clearly says "SALE". *Seiji is drinking "Milk tea" on the park bench. *The panel showing Midori enjoying ice cream was from Day 5: Secret Buddies. The images on the following page reference multiple chapters, all from volume 1, and most from Day 1: Right Hand Sweetheart. *This is the first two-part story in the manga. Category:Browse Category:Days Category:Volume 2 Category:Manga Chapters